Resurrection
by Bahamululu
Summary: Aribeth, un héros, un combat puis le calme...


Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Neverwinter nights est un jeu de rôle médiéval fantastique de la série D&D. Pour résumé en bref :

Morag est une reine de la race créatrice, en des temps très lointain cette race réduisait tous les peuples "faibles" en esclavage, dont les hommes ...

Cette race, composée exclusivement d'homme-lézard, était très puissante, elle est la fondatrice de la magie et de technologies qui surpassent les notre.

Ces lézards vivaient sur la Terre qui à l'époque était telle une jungle (chaude et surplombée de forêts). Lorsque le climat se refroidi, Morag déçida, afin de

survivre, de créer les maux de pouvoir où elle s'enferma elle et une partie de son peuple. Pendant plusieurs milliers d'années les maux restèrent cachés

mais il furent retrouvé par Maugrim un homme aux intentions mauvaises ... Son but est de libérer Morag afin qu'elle déverse sa puissance et sa cruauté sur les hommes afin que la race créatrice puisse reprendre le contrôle de la Terre.

A l'époque du jeu (années 1000-1300), Aribeth (jeune elfe et paladine de Tyr) et Fentick (jeune elfe ménestel) sont les héros de Padhiver qu'ils protègent,

ils agissent tous deux sous les ordres du seigneur Nasher (autrefois champion de Tyr, une des nombreuses divinités du jeu), et sont respectés par leur peuple.

Un jeune homme du nom de Kivan est appelé à Padhiver afin de subir un entrainement de guerrier dont il ressort avec une très bonne appréciation.

Un fléau appelé la Mort Hurlante tombe sur Padhiver ne laissant sur son passage que les cris des mourants. Aribeth engage Kivan, avec l'aide de Fentick et Desther un heaumite (partisant de Heaume, une autre divinité) font tout pour trouver un remède à la maladie.

Durant leurs recherches, Fentick se rapproche beaucoup de Desther qu'il considère maintenant comme un ami mais la paladine (qui est en couple avec Fentick) se méfie de lui, elle le trouve arrogant ...

Lorsque Kivan trouve le remède Desther (qui est en fait un traitre) le vole et s'enfuit, ne comprenant pas les intentions de son "ami" Fentick décide de le suivre. Kivan les retrouve finalement et les confie au seigneur Nasher. Le dirigeant de Padhiver fait exécuter le heaumite (par le bûcher) ainsi que Fentick (potence) afin d'apaiser la foule.

Après l'exécution de son bien aimé Aribeth a le cœur brisé et décide de retrouvé les responsable de la Mort Hurlante afin de se vengé. Des tas de questions

se posent à elle, elle dit même que Tyr, son Dieu, l'a abandonné. Elle découvre par la suite que c'est Maugrim le responsable

de la Mort Hurlante, elle s'allie à lui dans le but de détruire l'humanité qui à ses yeux est cruelle... Maugrim rallie les monstres (orques, gobelins ...) à sa cause, il monte

une armée et décide de marcher sur Padhiver, il nomme Aribeth chef des armées car elle saura mieux que quiconque percer les défenses de la cité qu'elle a dûment protégé.

Kivan est le héro de NWN c'est le personnage que l'on crée et contrôle durant le jeu (c'est ma seule propriété dans cette histoire). La fic que j'ai écrite n'a rien à voir avec le jeu, enfin si!

J'ai totalement réinventé un passage présent dans le jeu mais il concorde tout à fait avec les faits du jeu résumé au dessus.

Aribeth était là, déversant toute sa haine à travers son regard flamboyant. Kivan entra dans le sanctuaire, il était épuisé de tous ses combats récent (il avait traversé toute la cité assiégée pour retrouver Maugrim et mettre fin à ses sombres desseins). Il se plongea dans le regard rougeoyant d'Aribeth et celle-ci eue un sourire des plus malicieux.

_ Vous n'auriez jamais dut venir jusqu' ici! C'est peine perdue ... Vous ne pouvez retarder l'inévitable, Morag se réveille ... dit-elle.

Kivan ne disait rien, il continuait à la fixer en tournant lentement autour d'elle.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous venu? Voulez-vous mourir?

_ Peut-être! répondit l'homme en la dévisageant toujours de son regard sombre. Mais je voudrais vous dire quelque chose avant.

_ N'usez pas de vos bonnes paroles, ma destinée est toute tracée, je peux voir mon avenir s'étendre jusqu'aux pieds de Morag.

_ Et après, que voyez-vous? Kivan pouvait voir la détresse d'Aribeth.

_ Je... Je me vois aux cotés de Morag, détruisant tous les êtres vivants qui se dresseront contre nous.

_ Aribeth, votre haine est très perceptible et compréhensible mais pourquoi vouloir la mort de toutes ses personnes?

_ Pourquoi? Vous savez pourquoi! Vous y étiez, c'est la foule, ce peuple que j'ai protégé durant toutes ses années qui est la cause de la mort de mon amour. Ils m'ont trahie ainsi que le seigneur Nasher et même Tyr mon propre Dieu ... Je n'aurais de répit que lorsque je pourrai marcher entre leur corps inertes de mes ennemis. Les seules personnes qui puissent m'aider dans ma vengeance sont Maugrim et Morag, ils ont décimé toute une ville à eux seul en propageant la Mort Hurlante, leur pouvoir est si extraordinaire ...

_ Aribeth que vous arrive t'il? Vous parlez comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, comme si la Terre entière vous en voulez mais vous n'avez pas été trahie par tout le monde j'en suis la preuve. Je tiens à vous Aribeth.

_ Non! Vous êtes tout aussi coupable, c'est vous qui avez retrouvé Fentick pour ensuite le confier au seigneur Nasher et il l'a fait exécuter!!

_ Mais je peux vous aider, expier mes fautes!

_ Vous ne pouvez m'aider, la seule qui le puisse est Morag alors assez... Si vous tenez tant à m'aider vous n'aurez qu'à me tuer peut-être qu'ainsi ma haine s'estompera et je pourrai de nouveau m'endormir dans les bras de mon Fentick.

Elle empoigna fermement son épée à deux mains et se mit à susurrer des paroles étranges, des nappes de vent se mirent à tourbillonner autour de son corps tel un vortex,

à ce moment elle était intouchable ...

C'était une image magnifique et terrifiante à la fois, Kivan était immobilisé par la beauté de la jeune elfe. Elle s'approchait lentement de lui, il était temps d'agir.

La paladine lança un sort d'enchevêtrement que Kivan rata de peu, il s'immobilisa derrière un pilier quand la jeune fille déversa toute sa fureur en une pluie de flammes et d'éclaires, l'homme était obligé de l'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas périr. Aribeth avait une magie beaucoup trop puissante ...

Kivan passa derrière elle et essaya de l'atteindre avec une flèche mais sa barrière était impénétrable, la flèche alla se briser contre un mur. Kivan se replaça derrière le pylône et réfléchis un petit moment, il fit le tour de son inventaire et prit son épée invisible. D'un bond il se dressa devant Aribeth qui venait d'ôter sa protection magique, elle dit:

_ Pourquoi vous dressez-vous ainsi devant moi? Vous n'êtes même pas armé!!

Kivan se dirigea lentement vers elle en regardant au sol. Arrivé à un mètre d'elle il pénétra dans son regard, Aribeth fut troublée par la beauté de ses yeux noirs.

_ Je ne veux pas vous combattre, j'aimerai que vous me suiviez loin de cet endroit maléfique. Aidez moi à détruire Morag!! dit le bel homme.

_ Morag est ma reine je ne la trahirai pas et je ne vous laisserai plus jamais penser que vous puissiez la détruire!

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de folie, elle commença à élancer son épée droit dans le cœur de Kivan mais celui-ci esquiva et en passant derrière elle il l'assomma avec le manche de son épée (invisible), elle tombât. Lorsque Aribeth se réveilla elle était désarmée, étant resté inconsciente durant près de dix minutes Kivan avait pris soin de lui ôter son épée et ses sorts. L'elfe se redressa lentement les yeux encore flou de se réveille précoce, l'homme se tenait au dessus d'elle. Elle se leva et le poussa violemment en arrière en lui lançant des regards hostiles.

_ Je dois avouer que vous êtes très malin Kivan, le fait d'utiliser une arme invisible était très astucieux mais vous auriez dût me t...

A présent il était contre elle, il l'enlaçait, elle était si surprise... Il lui caressa légèrement les cheveux et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, il lui chuchota:

_ Vous comprenez maintenant? Pourquoi je ne vous ai pas tué.

Elle ne disait rien mais son attitude exprimait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire. Il lui releva la tête avec douceur puis elle se sentit incroyablement attiré par cette bouche, cette bouche qui n'avait fait qu'essayé de lui redonner espoir. L'elfe approcha lentement, Kivan pouvait voir à présent chaque détails de son visage, elle était si belle et si douce, il l'embrassa, Aribeth ne bougeait plus, elle était immobilisée par la douceur et la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'homme, le contact des lèvres de l'homme sur les siennes lui procurait un plaisir tel qu'elle ne pu étouffer un petit gémissement. Elle s'abandonnait à lui assailli par les coups de se bonheur intense. Elle n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis si longtemps, depuis la mort de son ancien amant, Fentick.

Kivan arrêta son tendre baiser, il venait de s'apercevoir que la jeune elfe était en train de pleurer, il la serra un peu plus fort afin qu'elle ressente son amour, elle appuya sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme et sourit à l'écoute de se cœur si serein et apaisé. Toute la haine qu'elle avait ressenti jusque là avait quitté son corps, elle était de nouveau prête à aimer, elle était libérée ...


End file.
